An insurance agent may submit insurance information to an insurance provider. For example, an insurance agent may submit a request for a quote or an insurance policy in connection with a commercial small business owner's insurance policy. The submitted information might include, for example, a business name and address, a business classification (e.g., indicating that the business is primarily associated with “office” or “construction” work), and a number of employees currently working for the business. The insurance provider might then use the submitted insurance information in connection with an underwriting process to generate a quote for a proposed insurance policy and/or to approve a request for a previously quoted insurance policy.
In some cases, however, inaccurate insurance data might be submitted by an insurance agent. For example, an insurance agent might frequent classify a business as primarily being associated with “office” work when other, more specific, classifications might be available and appropriate (e.g., perhaps the agent should have specified that the business was more accurately described as a “employment agency” or “medical office”). Such inaccurate information could lead an insurance provider to improperly generate quotes and/or approvals of insurance policy applications. Moreover, these difficulties may only increase as the number of insurance agents associated with an insurance provider grows.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to efficiently and accurately detect potentially inaccurate insurance data submitted by an insurance agent.